1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dental hygiene apparatus consisting of a mouthpiece with motor driven cleaning heads traveling on tracks within the mouthpiece. The mouthpiece is designed to fit onto a user's teeth and the cleaning heads are configured to rotate and to travel along the tracks to clean dental surfaces. The apparatus sequentially cleans and polishes each tooth and adjacent gums to remove plaque and residue, thus eliminating the need for standing in front of a bathroom mirror to brush, and providing a portable hands-free dental hygiene apparatus to promote regular and frequent dental maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oral disease has plagued human beings since the beginning of history, but it was not until dentistry advanced to the stage of detecting bacteria responsible for periodontal disease, that preventive dentistry became important. Public concern regarding the risks of contracting infectious diseases through dental procedures, has heightened awareness of the importance of dental hygiene and has increased the desire for more sophisticated dental equipment to better maintain teeth, for health, as well as aesthetic reasons.
Tooth brushing is the mainstay of basic dental hygiene. Existing tooth brushing techniques, however, are not without their disadvantages. To begin with, the use of a toothbrush requires the user have access to a sink. Many times throughout the day, people consume snacks and meals, and use of a sink to maintain dental hygiene is not very practical. As a result, proper cleansing of the mouth and gums does not occur after every meal, making teeth more susceptible to plaque, decay, and periodontal disease, such as gingivitis.
Furthermore, many people do not know or utilize proper brushing techniques when cleaning their teeth with a toothbrush. Up and down movements are simply not enough when trying to maintain the proper level of care to prevent tooth and gum disease. Specific amounts of pressure, rotation, and time must be applied to each tooth for proper dental hygiene and maintenance.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a dental hygiene apparatus that, in addition to eliminating the necessity of access to a sink during teeth cleaning, also provides a portable, hands-free means for proper dental maintenance, and promotes frequent and regular dental care by the user, allowing them to partake in other activities while simultaneously engaging in the dental hygiene process.